


breathe

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehwan wants taekwoon to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe

jaehwan sits on top of taekwoon, a cigarette hanging loose between his long fingers.  
“you ever did this before?”  
“uh… like once at a party when i was 16,” taekwoon chews at his lip as memories he thought he’d forgotten come rushing back at him.  
he can almost taste acid in his throat at the memory of his dumb teenage self who had never once tried a smoke, or kissed anybody for that matter.  
his friends told him that he should’ve loosened up, and he kissed this guy just to try it. he let him blow the smoke into his mouth and almost puked right back at him, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “it sucked.”  
jaehwan just grins in reply, stretching his arm to the right to get the lighter from inside the drawer.  
“don’t you worry, i’m a pro at this,” he says, shooting a perfectly shaped wink down at him.  
“that makes it sound like i should be worrying,”  
“well, if you’re scared of good kissing and a nice cum then-”  
“enough,” taekwoon needs to cut jaehwan down sometimes. he talks too much, and says things that are too embarrassing to him; he makes him blush, and it makes taekwoon feel stupid.  
(he would never admit it out loud, but he thinks that jaehwan’s doing a pretty good job loosening him up.)  
“fine, fine. enough.”

_✩✩✩_

he watches jaehwan light the cigarette with a single, elegant glide of fingers; his eyes trail from his well-kept nails to his knuckles, and he swallows at the thought of how nice they would feel between his teeth, muffling those lewd noises he’s so afraid of letting out.  
jaehwan lets the lighter fall on the mattress with a dull thud, bringing the cigarette to his lips with studied coquetry.  
taekwoon can’t help but fall for his flirtiness every time, for the way he looks at him and curls up his mouth in a smirk, moving a bit closer, clothed butt against taekwoon’s groin.  
he finally takes a drag, letting his eyes fall shut and inhaling sharply; taekwoon is enraptured by the sight, dizzy with anticipation and want.  
he drapes his torso over taekwoon’s, hands circling around his neck, and finally presses their lips together.  
it’s open mouthed and dizzying, jaehwan exhaling and breathing into his mouth, the feeling of jaehwan’s soft lips against his completely taking him over even though they’re barely moving.  
“again?” jaehwan asks with a smile as he breaks away, hand still ghosting on the nape of taekwoon’s neck.  
“yeah,” is what taekwoon barely manages to slur out before he’s taken again by the taste of smoke and jaehwan and jaehwan’s tongue moving into his mouth, this time.  
he feels jaehwan shift a little against his body, his legs perfectly folded around taekwoon’s sides.  
“now it’s gonna get even better,” jaehwan shoots him a knowing smile as he grinds his clothed cock against taekwoon’s own, and all taekwoon does is curse through his teeth.  
jaehwan takes another, sharper drag before slumping down on taekwoon, kissing and breathing into him and taking back all he’s giving and more.  
he grinds his hips down against taekwoon’s, and taekwoon’s breath itches in between kisses every time he snaps up to meet jaehwan’s movements halfway.  
“again,” jaehwan takes the cigarette from the ashtray by his side, his voice a cracked moan.  
“again,” he repeats, kissing taekwoon another time, and again as he grinds their hips together with desperation, so close to the edge his vision is fading out.  
taekwoon comes with a sudden halt of hips and digs his teeth into jaehwan’s shoulder, sending a rush of pleasure to his groin that has him come, too.

_✩✩✩_

“so, how was it?” jaehwan asks, back slumped against the headboard.  
“way better than that time at the party,” taekwoon laughs, still out of breath from his high.  
“told you i was a beast!” jaehwan climbs up on top of him, leaving little kisses down taekwoon’s neck.  
“we should change our underwear, that’s gross.”  
“what about a smoke first?”  
taekwoon laughs, pressing a soft kiss to jaehwan’s forehead.  
“deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/111478937836/keo-or-taekhwan-and-shotgunning-during-sex-plz)!


End file.
